Black Coffee
by Trilby97
Summary: Every relationship has ups and down and you gotta lose something to love it again. It's how Edward becomes such an important part in Bella life that afterwards being separated for awhile makes her crazy  not literally .Entry for Behind the lyrics comp


'_**Behind The Lyrics' Contest**_

_**Title: 'BLACK COFFEE'**_

_**Pen Name: Trilby**_

_**Characters: Edward and Bella**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just play around with SM's lovely creations.**_

_**Lyrics Prompt: **__**'I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else but here, I wouldn't wanna change anything at all.'**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Summary: Every relationship has ups and down and you gotta lose something to love it again. It's how Edward becomes such an important part in Bella life that afterwards being separated for awhile makes her crazy (not literally).**_

"Black coffee…" Bella Swan sighed, unaware of the fact that she had spoken out aloud. Her best friend, Alice Brandon, stopped her rant and asked "what?"

This cut Bella out of her thought process and elaborated by looking at the table beside them. Alice followed in the direction and spotted a women drinking black coffee. "Edward…he loved black coffee." Bella said in a distant voice. By then Alice had had enough of her best friend's behavior. She had broken up with Edward almost 2 months back and was still miserable.

"That's it Bella! Either you get over him or figure out what shit broke off between you two. This," Alice said while pointing at her,"is not good for you. What happened B?"

"We started dating! That's what happened. Al, can we like not talk about this?"

"Sure, but get this shit settled down, you can't avoid him forever. Let's go?"

"I know and yea please."

Bella knew Alice was right; she's always right. They had a common friend circle, so someday they'll have to meet and Bella just didn't want that to happen. She was trying to move on and if she sees Edward again, she'll fall for him again; those untamed bronze hair she loved, emerald green eyes she never got bored off and the list can go on and on.

Bella and Alice stepped out of the café house and went their own ways. Alice had a clothing line of her own now, she did her graduation in designing and soon joined her mother's clothing line, though her aim was to start her independent one. Bella on the other hand, was an editor in the local publishing house, though she has gotten a few offers for the big ones too.

Bella went back to her one bedroom condo; her work ended early so she could easily go back and get some rest. This past week had been really hectic for her. There were hundreds of wannabe writers in the big apple, so Bella's job was to see if any of them had the potential. Unfortunately she rarely found such people, others manuscripts use to go to the dump. But still, she made sure to read every one of them as to not to miss out on anyone who could flourish. Yes, it was a tiring job. Sitting in the small office in the uncomfortable chair didn't help her situation either.

Initially it had felt weird moving out and living alone, but with her job, she hardly stayed in her house. By the time Bella reached back home, she was completely exhausted. She threw her bag somewhere on the floor and crashed on her sofa. She didn't feel like walking all the way to her bed. After having days of broken sleep, she couldn't be very picky. Her dreams were often recurrent, and this sleep was no different.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_** Carlisle Cullen was a man who believed in giving and for such a person, he got the perfect opportunity he would never refuse. One small change, he and his family would have to move from Chicago. His two sons Emmett and Edward were not happy with the shift to Forks; a small town no one had ever heard about. Being a small town, it lacked good doctors and that is exactly what Carlisle wanted to do; give.**_

_**Esme Cullen was supportive of her husband's decision as she knew him too well, neither did she mind moving to a small town. However for Emmett and Edward, it would mean they had to breakup with their current girlfriends and leave an awesome soccer team. But Carlisle's decision was final and they had to abide by that.**_

_**The next month, the Cullens' had officially moved to Forks, Esme found a beautiful old Victorian house having more than enough space for a family of 4. Emmett and Edward would be attending Forks High School from the next week. Emmett being the elder sibling would be joining as a senior, whereas Edward would be a junior. Neither one of them could anticipate Forks for being better than what they could imagine.**_

_** The following week the Cullen boys had officially joined Forks High. They thought it would be better taking Edward's Volvo rather than flaunting Emmett's hummer in the small town. That is until they saw a BMW convertible and a Porsche parked right in front of them at school. Apart from those two cars, others were normal vans and stuff. While exiting the parking lot they heard a noise god forbid any car to make. Scratch that, it wasn't a car; it was a century old pick-up truck.**_

_**Emmett made his way towards the office but Edward stayed and watched. The girl who stepped out of the truck caught his attention. To anyone else, she would seem plain, but Edward saw her differently. While getting out of the car she dropped her backpack and a few notebooks spilled out. Edwards first thought was to go and help her, but then she managed it fine. He looked around and no one paid any attention to her. There was some sort of sadness in the girl's eyes which she was trying to hide but failing. Soon after, he followed in Emmett's direction, into the office. They collected their schedule and headed for class.**_

_**Edward's first class was US history. He sat beside a guy named Jasper Hale. Edward liked his company and judging by the class atmosphere, he felt Jasper might be the only person with brains here. He knew more than the teacher. Imagine THAT! He told Edward his father is in the army so he has a lot of interest in history. **_

_**He had his second class with Jasper too, just that he already had a partner; his girlfriend Alice Brandon. Apart from that, he was alone till lunch. He spotted Jasper and Alice on a table, and Emmett had joined them too. There was a blonde girl sitting beside him a little too comfortably. Edward didn't have any interest in blondes; ironically his previous girlfriend Tanya was a strawberry blonde. But then again, they were childhood friends who later started dating. He however was always a one-woman man, so it was tough for him to leave Tanya. He was more into brunettes; the type he saw in the morning, but he was in no mind frame of dating her or anyone.**_

_**He was informed that the blonde girl was Jasper's sister, Rosalie. Edwards's eyes wandered around the cafeteria and saw the brunette girl sitting at the end table all alone with nothing but her bag in front of her. She was soon joined by Angela; a girl he shares his English class with.**_

"_**Her name is Bella." Alice whispered to me. Jasper heard her and gave his input, "She's unavailable man. She's my neighbor and the daughter of chief of police." Edward could feel a sense of possessiveness in his voice as though he had known her for a while now. **_

"_**I wasn't planning anything guys. She just seems…sad."**_

_**That's when the bell rang and neither of them answered.**_

_**His next class was biology. Edward entered early, but thankfully the teacher was there, so he indicated him towards the only seat available. Soon after, the class started filling up. That's when the truck girl entered. She had a surprised look on her face when she saw Edward, but still made her way to her seat; which was beside him.**_

_**She stayed quiet throughout the period until the bell rang. Edward thought it would be impolite not to give an introduction.**_

"_**Hello." He spoke up and the girl looked up at him and gave a weak smile. The girl had pale skin, chocolate brown eyes with a few light bags under them.**_

"_**My name is Edward Cullen."**_

_**She just nodded at me and said, "Bella Swan." Then she got up and left. The next time Edward saw her was in her self-destructive truck leaving school.**_

_**She didn't come to school for the rest of week. Neither Jasper nor Alice said a word. He asked Angela and she said Bella wasn't feeling too well.**_

_**The following Monday when Edward parked his car, he saw Bella's truck parked there. On instinct, he went towards the grounds and saw her under a tree. When he approached further her could hear sobs coming out of her. He went up to her and asked if she was alright. Bella just got up with a jerk and left. **_

_**By the time biology class came, Edward summed up all the reasons he could to skip it, especially after what happened in the morning. But when he did enter, she was already seated. He noticed he had reduced a little weight if that was possible for her skinny body.**_

"_**Is the weather always like this?" Edward spoke while sitting beside her.**_

"_**If you don't like the weather, then why did you come here?" she replied a little irritated.**_

_**That sent him off, "it's not like I wanted to be here."**_

"_**Then leave the people alone who actually want to be here." She snapped and Edward did not expect that.**_

"_**soh-ry. I was just trying to strike a conversation."**_

"_**Then I'm disappointed you haven't noticed; I don't do conversations."**_

"_**Hey! I'm an opportunist!" he said with a smirk.**_

_**She tried hiding a small smile but Edward had already seen it. The next few days Edward did a series of monologues as Bella refused to open her mouth. Edward was determined to get her out of her wall for reasons even he didn't know. There were girls flocking to him, but he paid no attention. He didn't really care.**_

_**Few days later, Edward managed to break Bella's silence. He was in between one of his monologue which always earned him a smile from her, when Bella spoke up, "Please stop it! You're making a total fool of yourself." She had some laughter in her voice that day. **_

"_**Then why don't you join in?" but all she did was shake her head.**_

_**From that day on Bella realized she can never win against Edward. She appreciated his efforts or whatever he was trying to do. Initially she thought he was trying to hit on her, be on her good list, but after awhile every guy got bored of her. Similar was the case with Mike, Eric and Tyler. **_

_**The Hale's had shifted to Forks 3 years back and Rosalie had become good friends with her. Jasper did keep his distance but he was more like a big brother. He used to shoo off all the guys who use to bother her. Next year Alice came to Forks. She was like a breath of fresh air. Soon after Jasper and Alice started dating; they were a cute couple. Jessica and Angela had been her very good friends too. She was one of the most active kids in Forks. She had another close friend; Jacob Black. His father Billy and Charlie were best friends.**_

_**Bella can never forget the night her life changed. It was a year ago when Renee, her mother declared that she was leaving. Bella was always close to Renee and this news shattered her. Since then she distanced herself from everyone. A few persistent ones also gave up. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper swore to be her guardians and have kept a close eye on her ever since.**_

_**Recently, the news that reached Bella was that Renee was marrying another man; Phil. He's a minor league baseball player. Renee has been visiting Forks often these days and is now fighting for custody. Bella still not being 18 yet cannot own individual custody, but her say would be final. Over the year she had grown use to living without Renee and taking care of Charlie. At this point of time, she needed familiarity, which was in Forks. **_

_**This behavior of Bella did not help Edward at all. He wanted to crack her shell fully and Jasper was still shut about all this.**_

_**On a weekend, Edward made plans on visiting Jasper, as he used to just see him at school. Emmett was out with Rosalie and Alice had gone to meet up with her cousins. As he approached his house he saw the house belonging to Bella. She was out standing with a boy on the front porch and a car pulled out the driveway. Chief Swan's cruiser was parked outside so that meant he was still inside the house. When Edward got a better look at Bella he saw the entire colour from her face was gone and she looked paler than ever. Suddenly her body went limp in the boy's arms. Edward called out for Jasper, knowing he was expecting him, as Edward ran towards Bella. The boy glared at him holding Bella up to take her inside.**_

"_**Jake it's alright. He's Bella's friend." Jasper spoke from behind.**_

"_**She's never mentioned him." This boy named Jake replied. **_

"_**It's alright, we'll take her upstairs. Charlie will need you."**_

_**Jake nodded and motioned Bella towards Edward. He took her in his arms and followed Jasper upstairs. This shit was frustrating him and as soon as he lay Bella down on the bed, he turned to Jasper and said, "Spill." **_

_**Jasper told him everything from the moment they came to Forks till Renee coming and demanding Bella's custody. **_

_**Edward followed Jasper down where they met Charlie. Jacob had gone home a little while ago.**_

"_**So you must be one of the Cullen boys." Charlie said extending a hand. **_

"_**Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." Edward shook it tightly. **_

_**Charlie told them, "it was one of Renee's persistent visits here and it always upsets Bella. She knows this, but then again, she tries to pursue her. There are no strings attached from my side if she plans to leave. But if she doesn't, then I will fight for her."**_

_**The next day Bella thought Edward would void her knowing what a screw up she was. However he did nothing like that and it made Bella forget her insecurities around him. **_

_**The final verdict came out the following month giving Charlie full guardian rights and on special demand; there was now a restriction on how and when Renee could visit Bella. **_

_**Edward made Bella comfortable and she went back to being friends with the others. Emmett was unaware about the whole situation but still welcomed her with his typical bear hug. He stole Jaspers title of 'big brother'. Though the next year when the gang went to senior year and Emmett and Rosalie pushed off to college, Jasper regained the title.**_

_**Bella and Edward became best friends, even though everybody thought that they were dating. They needed stability in life and they were happy with it.**_

_**Edward went with Bella to La Push many times to visit Jacob. He stayed and studied at the reservation. He was a great kid and Edward made another friend. **_

_**The time seemed to have past very quickly as it was time to send out college applications and soon be graduated. **_

_**Edward wanted to follow his father's footsteps and go into medicine. Bella wanted to be an editor. Alice wanted to go into fashion designing and Jasper had plans of joining the army. This saddened Alice as they won't be together much but still they promised to keep visiting. **_

_**With a blink of an eye school had ended and it was time for college. They had gotten into Dartmouth. Jasper used to come down there every alternate weekend if not regularly. **_

_**College went by in two phases. The first phase was that Edward and Bella started spending even more time together and soon Edward asked her out. It was going great for them; they made new friends, the campus apartments weren't very far off. Alice was happy with this development.**_

_**The second phase was of a downhill. It all started in the final year when both Edward and Bella got internships. They rented an apartment as the campus ones were a little too far. Edward had a hectic schedule being an intern, many nights he had to spend at the hospital, otherwise during his free time, he preferred dozing off. Bella's work wasn't easy either; she was under a publishing house and to gain experience had to do double the amount. Many times she got her manuscripts home and worked on them. Occasionally on weekends they both could go out for dinner or something. This routine continued even after college ended. Bella got a job at the same publishing house and Edward's job was hectic as ever. **_

_**It didn't take long for Bella to realize what was happening. Now that her workload had reduced, she missed Edward. She missed his love, his company and above all, his touch. They hadn't had sex in a long time now. Many times she had to eat dinner alone and go to bed alone. During her sleep she could feel the other side mattress press down indicating Edward was home. He used to cuddle Bella into himself and sleep. Usually he used to sleep just for a few hours. The doctors had suggested him to sleep in the hospital only, as he would be driving back and forth. But Edward didn't really care; he needed to feel his girl in his arms even though it was for a few hours.**_

_**The next month doctors informed Edward that he can assist him in an operation, which sent him directly to cloud 9. That day he went home early and Bella was happy for him. The operation was to take place in 2 days but due to some complication they had to preponed it. It was late at night so he didn't want to disturb Bella by calling her. However little did he know that Bella had made dinner and was standing right outside the common room. Edward was surprised to see her there, but he was already running late for the surgery. He apologized to Bella, kissed her cheeks and left. **_

_**Bella stepped inside the common room and saw Edward's coffee mug empty. He had become addicted to coffee since college began. It helped him pull through many all-nighters. His favorite was black coffee; nice and strong. Bella never got into the habit of drinking coffee though.**_

_**The situation she was in frustrated her as she left the room after throwing the boxes in the dustbin. She had a lot of thinking to do.**_

_**The staff members were celebrating the success of the operation.**_

"_**Edward I think you should go home. That'll be enough for one night." His doctor in charge pointed out. It was already 2 in the morning, so Edward just nodded, picked his bag and exited. **_

_** During his ride back home, he felt the exhaustion kick in finally. All he wanted to do was going home and sleep. He reached home in half an hour and the current situation there didn't help either. It wasn't hard to spot Bella in the dark as he entered. Bella was calm; not the patient type of calm, but the calm before the storm. Edward noticed the charged up atmosphere and the feelings coming out of her body. He tried not to think about his exhaustion, but concentrate on the situation at hand. Somehow he was expecting this to happen, but kept on avoiding the feeling. He tried to play it cool, which was mistake number 1.**_

_** "Where are you going?" Edward spoke up while keeping his night bag.**_

_** "You should ask where I'm coming from Edward." She definitely sounded pissed. **_

_** "Oh c'mon, you left the hospital 3 hours ago." **_

_** "Exactly my point Edward. 3 hours?"**_

_** "Bella I told you, I was heading towards a surg…"**_

_** "Surgery." She completed the sentence and continued, "I heard you the first 10 times you mentioned it also."**_

_** "What is this Bella? Huh? I was working, why can't you just appreciate that?"**_

_** "Ha! You make it sound as if you're the only one working. Edward I work too, but still I take out time to visit YOU in the hospital with dinner. Did you even realize I got food for you? Or were you so pre-occupied with the surgery? Edward all you had to do was look, you weren't even in charge there!" Bella's voice was increasing with every word she said. This was the time she could release all her frustration she's been feeling for months. Now or never.**_

_** "Oh please Bella. What'll you understand? My job is demanding, okay? I can't bring my work at home and do it, unlike a few." That was definitely being pointed towards Bella. She had often brought a few manuscripts home as her office work was over.**_

_** "So you're trying to point out your job as a doctor is more important and that I should make all the sacrifices? Oh right, what do I do? Just read some random manuscripts, I'm just an editor. Hmm, I won't be saving peoples' lives like oh so great Edward Cullen. My job is demanding too. I haven't slept properly in a whole week just so I can finish my work load off early so I can come and make a visit. What effort do you do?"**_

_** "Great so now the topic is on 1 visit? I was home in the morning, oh wait you were in your office completing the 'workload'. Which to me, sorry to point out, isn't very productive." **_

_**They both didn't like where the conversation was heading, but they had to release it all out. **_

"_**Thanks for the enlightenment. Just for your knowledge, I called home, 3 times and they all went to voicemail. So don't play that shit with me. My workload is just to help out a few potential writers' turn their dreams into reality; nothing productive of course. I'm not doing miracles. Edward you talk about helping people, but I don't think you're doing a very nice job in that. You can't even help this relationship."**_

"_**What's that suppose to mean? I'm good at whatever I do. Don't you dare bring in personal matters with this."**_

"_**This as you nicely point out is personal life. When will I talk about personal matters? You know what? I don't even know why I'm arguing with you so much. Clearly you don't give a shit." Edward was amazed how her voice got fully charged and suddenly calm. Right at this moment, he wanted to knock some sense into her. Of course he cared about their relationship. He loved this women standing right in front of him. But still all the wrong words were coming out of his mouth. He was never the person to express himself properly, but at that moment all he wanted to do was to assure her everything will be fine and how much he loved her. But the situation didn't agree with him. **_

_**Bella spoke off again which took Edward out of his thought process, "Why don't we start from the beginning. You asked where I'm going? I'm going out; first out of this house, then out of your life. Forever. I'll come and collect my stuff in the morning. Sorry for being such an inconvenience to your life Mr. Cullen." With that she started crossing him to head towards the door. Edward held her arm lightly, giving her the open option. She continued towards the door.**_

"_**Bella, I do care about this relationship. I lo-"**_

"_**Don't Edward. Don't make it hard on me anymore. This is definitely more than what we both bargained for. Just let me go."**_

_**That didn't really stop Edward from continuing; just it was a little too late. However on the other side of the door Bella did hear the lovely words she dreaded at that very moment. She stepped in her car, where she finally broke down. She never remembered for how long she stayed there crying on Edward's drive through, nor does she remember reaching Alice's place and crying in her arms again. **_

_**She never wanted to hear about Edward, from anyone. But they all knew Edward was miserable too. He couldn't sleep that night at all, put his day and night in the hospital just so he couldn't think much about her. She did funny things to his heart and remembering her was the worst. No one talked about Bella to him and he stopped going out with Emmett and Jasper. Hospital was his life now, or so he wanted it to be.**_

_***FLASHBACK END***_

The ringing of the phone woke Bella up from her dream. She checked and found 4 missed calls and 2 messages; all were from Alice, except the last one. It was from Emmett.

Thinking Emmett would be the best bet, she dialed his number. He picked it in the first ring.

"Hey Bella, Alice was worried about you." Typical.

"I was sleeping Emmett. Tell Alice I'm safe and nobody has kidnapped me."

"Abduct you Bella. And very funny, we would have got a ransom call, so she wasn't worried about that." there goes his legal knowledge again.

"Okay! So what happened? How come you all missed me today?"

"Ha Bella dear, we miss you every day. Okay so here's the deal. There's a new band coming in town and Alice and the others are excited. They wanna go out and party. So please be a good friend and say yes."

Bella could swear he had a split personality; one moment he can be all friendly and stuff, then suddenly professional. Of course she wanted to say yes, but then that would mean she'll have to meet Edward.

After a little while when Bella didn't answer, Emmett spoke up again,"B, you don't have to meet Edward. Totally up to you, you can avoid him all night."

"Okay Em, what time you guys planning on leaving?" Bella checked her watch and it said 8:45pm. "Holy shit it's this late?" she bolted up from her sofa and tried taking in her surroundings.

"Why don't you join us at club paradise in a while?"

By the time she said bye, she was already in the bathroom brushing her teeth. In the next 20 minutes she had her dress on and was strapping her heels. Something to please Alice; she had gifted her the deep blue dress which ended mid thigh and matching shoes. This was the first time she wore it. It gave her some unexplained confidence. Tonight, she thought, would be hers to enjoy and forget the world.

She entered the club by 9:30pm and spotted the gang on one of the tables. She hadn't seen Jasper and Rosalie in a while now. She'll never speak up, but she was disappointed in not seeing Edward there.

They all took a couple of shots when she recognized Jacob. He was a bartender now and they hadn't met each other in ages. When the others planned on hitting the dance floor, Bella excused herself and made her way towards Jacob.

"Hey stranger!" Bella said while hopping on an empty bar-stool.

Jacob turned round and saw a very familiar face he hadn't seen in a few years now, "Bella! What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm with the gang, you remember, from school?"

"Oh yea of course I remember. So where's Edward?" Obviously Jake wouldn't know that they both had broken up, but still with his names being spoken by anyone, Bella could feel a tug in her heart.

"Edward and I, we're not together anymore." Bella spoke in a low and sad tone. "Jake, I'd really like a few rounds of shots." The fact that she was a little drunk didn't go unnoticed by Jacob so when he tried refusing she shot him by saying that even he won't let her enjoy. To this Jacob did comply, he had to.

He tried buying as much time as possible in talking to her until she asks for a refill.

Edward was at the hospital when Emmett called to tell him about the nights plan. "Em bro c'mon-"

"Edward, you'll have to see her someday. Plus, she's cool with it; I just spoke with her.

Edward sighed and agreed. "Okay. It's already 9. I'll finish up here and be there in an hour. Cool?"

"Catch ya there. Bye."

The night Bella walked out of his life was the night he can never forget. He wanted Bella back in his life, hell, he needed her back. But he didn't want to force her into anything; he just needed her to make that decision.

Tonight could be a great opportunity for Edward to finally see her again. What's the worst that can happen? Bella calls the security first and then a restraining order against him? At least he tried.

He left the paper work for the next day and reached club paradise by 10pm. He spotted his friends on the dance floor but he couldn't see Bella. After glancing around he saw her sitting on the bar talking to Jacob. The last time he had seen him was in Forks, so he let them be. They needed catching up to do. He settled himself on the other side of the bar and looked back at them. Bella looked the same as she did that last time he saw her. He was always awestruck by her "ordinary" beauty as Bella use to say. But for Edward, she was the most beautiful woman he ever knew.

He noticed Jacob was getting a little uncomfortable there; it was written all over his face. That's when it hit him that Bella was a little too drunk for her own good. A few perverts staring at her didn't go un-noticed either. Edward got up and walked towards Bella and Jacob. Jacob looked up towards him and gives a sorry smile. That was the least of his worries so he just nodded indicating he can take over from here. Jacob nodded back and left for his regular duty. At that moment Edward didn't give a damn about that night. Tonight he has to act like her best friend he was a few years back.

"You better stop drinking Bella." He speaks calmly in her ears. Bella is fully aware that Edward is right behind at and that makes her whole body shiver. But she doesn't look at him; she can't.

"Let me have some fun dad. What's your concern?" Of all times Bella had to act childish now.

"My concern Bella is not you, but the poor bastard who has been staring at your ass for the past half an hour." It was true. Bella looks back and then finally straight to his face. "Jealous?" as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted looking at his face. The most perfect face she had ever seen, the face she had ever loved and now, the face she had said goodbye to not so long ago.

"Bella before dating I was your best friend, so sue me for being possessive." Edward hopped on the bar-stool beside her and now they both are facing each other. There's nothing much to say, as they spoke a lot that night.

"I'm sorry." It was time for both of them to swallow their pride if they wanted things to go anywhere. They both spoke that sorry together and then there was again a moment's silence. It was as if they were in an isolated bubble and they were conversing through silence.

"Bella I'm sorry. I don't think I can live without you anymore. I need you back in my life. I'll try to fix the things I screwed up."

"I'm sorry too and it wasn't just your fault…I I'm sorry too. I screwed up a lot of things too. I knew your work was hectic and still didn't understand."

"No, no you had every right to shout at me for that. I only got involved in it so much. And I shouldn't have spoken about your work."

"Edward, don't get me started on your coffee habit-"

"We'll discuss the details later. Okay dear?" By then they had moved closer to each other and Edward rolled an arm around her and pulled her onto him.

That's when they heard what song was playing in the background; it was black coffee by all saints. Bella sung along the lyrics and soon Edward joined in, "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else but here. I wouldn't wanna change anything at all."

"I love you" another confession in unison until Edward places his lips on hers.


End file.
